Tattletales
by meethzoonk
Summary: [02] Letters : Two letters in a yellow envelope. [a collection of LN drabbles]
1. A Tale Of Pie

_This is will be my collection of One Piece drabbles. Mostly Luffy/Nami, of course. Oh, who can blame me?_

**The Tale of Pie**

Even the closest of friends fight over something utterly ridiculous. Like a can of food, or little orange trees, or hair. All you wanted was for the other to understand what you meant. But sometimes even the smartest of people cannot perceive what their brain signals were trying to transmit to their tongue. You meant "_You look nice_" but "_Oh my goat_" comes out of your mouth instead.

Luffy had meant to say "_That's a nice pie you have there, Nami_" but his arm was evidently much faster than his brain signals, and snatched the pie out of Nami's plate before the "_Th-_" came out of his mouth.

Nami had been having a bad day. She had meant to say, in a somewhat cynical way, "_That's right, go ahead and take it, Luffy_" but for some reason her reflex senses was faster than her brain waves, and her fist landed painfully on Luffy's head.

"Damn it, Luffy. Out of all the pies on the table it just had to be mine!"

"Quit whining, Nami. It's just a stupid pie!"

"Stupid pie?" she replied, glaring dangerously at him. "Bellemere used to make pies like that."

Grumbling, Nami stood up and left the table.

Luffy merely shrugged. "Oh, well. Sanji, make me another one!"

The cook glared at him, his leg already high in the air...

* * *

Nami opened the door to find that it wouldn't budge half as much as it normally would. She tried to bang it hard against the wall, but it oddly yowled an utter of 'ow!'. Obviously the door couldn't have said that. Something was blocking the door. She turned her head around and saw that 'something' crouching on the floor, his arm stroking the nearly-bump on his hairy black head. She frowned upon it.

"Move, Luffy." Nami said as coldly as she could.

Luffy quickly rose to his feet, shoving a plate to her stomach. "What, don't you want this?"

Nami was about to get mad once again, but then she saw something on the plate. It was a pie, and it smelled fresh from the oven. Perhaps this was Sanji's doing.

"I'm sorry I took your pie, Nami."

Nami glanced at him. "For me?"

"Yeah," Luffy said, his voice a little softer than expected. He had meant to add "_Please enjoy them, Nami_", the way Sanji had taught him, but what came out was; "You know, I was expecting you'd share!"

Nami had meant to say "_Sod off, Luffy!_" but instead she said "Sure, come on."

For a moment, both of them looked surprised. But then the moment passed.

**end**


	2. Letters

_Angst, anyone? LN of course._

**Letters**

Luffy had never written a letter. He never wrote anything else on a piece of paper other than his name and probably the date, but it's been a heck of a long time since he followed the days and months at sea. And of course, there were times when he wrote disastrously long lists of food on a used napkin that was to be given to Sanji the next time the cook goes shopping. But really, nothing significant enough to be remembered.

Now with his hands bloody and his forehead sweaty and his heart thump thump thumping beneath his eardrums, a parchment was laid before him on a mahogany desk, the quill and inkpot placed beside it.

"Write now, or never."

Someone behind him said that. He didn't know who it was. Maybe it was no one at all. Maybe it was merely his conscience that had whispered in his ear, telling him to _go on forward without flinching at every bloody papercut because what's important now isn't him what's important now are his nakama not him not him not him_.

"Give them a reason for you to leave them. And we'll leave them alone."

Words, said in a _cold_ and _calculating_ tone. Yet a sense of _truth truth truth_ was detected, promising him the safety of his nakama, the people he cared most in the world – Zoro who hid beneath his roughness. Sanji with his everlasting charm. Robin who pained more than the others. Usopp and Chopper who made the days brighter and merrier and funnier.

And Nami.

_Nami_.

Nami Nami Nami.

"Are you listening, Monkey D. Luffy?"

_Oh_…..

Luffy swallowed the words he wanted to say, and picked up his quill, and started to write.

OOO

Two letters in a yellow envelope, both written in messy scrawls.

One they opened together, the other she opened alone.

No one reacted decently, as they had a bit of a brawl.

But the lovely navigator stayed silent, and left, feeling forlorn.

OOO

Nami,

It feels weird to be writing you a letter, alone, but if I didn't then you'd all think there was something wrong, but there isn't. If I had only given one letter then there'd be more of a chance of you guys following me and I don't want that to happen. I know what we promised together, with the barrel of rum after Loguetown, but I don't need to bring you to get closer to my goal. If you think about it, our dreams are different in more ways than one, and sooner or later we'd have to part and go our own ways.

So why not now?

I hope you understand. The sooner, the better, isn't it? You never could see the bad things in me, Nami. Everyone thought we were the closest, but you didn't really understand me. But it's okay, Nami. You tried, and that was enough for me. I won't forget everything you taught me, and I won't forget you. But I hope you forget about me.

-- Monkey D. Luffy


End file.
